


you can't ignore me forever

by no1zakkurafan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom!Sephiroth, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sane!Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1zakkurafan/pseuds/no1zakkurafan
Summary: Happens around the middle of Crisis CoreZack goes to find Sephiroth who has been avoiding him since Angeal was confirmed killed in action. Basically some smut with feelings. Just a couple of big dudes kissing and fucking.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	you can't ignore me forever

He’d ignored the first couple of times Zack had rapped on his apartment door, but the younger SOLDIER was seemingly determined to get on his very last nerve. Sephiroth reluctantly stood up from the couch and took in an exaggerated breath before pinching the bridge of his nose and striding towards the door. Zack knocked again, in the same slightly musical rhythm he always did, before pressing his face closer to the crack of the door. 

“Seeeeph. Stop being boring. I know you’re in.”

“No, I’m not” he replied bluntly.

“Come on, you’ve been avoiding me all week.”

Sephiroth breathed deeply again before opening the door. 

“No I haven’t.”

“Uh, yeah you have.” Zack cheerily argued back, flashing Sephiroth a bright smile. 

Sephiroth’s shoulders relaxed a little. It had been all too easy to stay tense and withdrawn having not seen Zack for almost a week but it began to melt away as soon as the dark haired man stood in his doorway, casually leaning on the frame. A boot conveniently edged over the threshold in case Sephiroth had decided to shut the door in his face. It had happened before. 

“What do you want? I have work that needs doing and I know you do too.” Sephiroth spoke slowly, intentionally avoiding total eye contact with Zack, his silver bangs falling over his face more than usual. 

Zack made a quick glance left and right outside in the corridor before reaching over to move some of the strands of hair away. Sephiroth knocked it away quickly. 

“Please come over, Seph. You’ve been up here all alone for days now and you really can’t lie to me and tell me you’ve eaten either. You know how bad you get when you just sit alone and obsess over things you can’t help… Please come over. I miss you.” He said with genuine care, gesturing at Sephiroth’s noticeably leaner frame.

To be fair he hadn’t been eating properly at all, picking at whatever he had in his kitchen, avoiding any of the public dining areas during breaks. Instead choosing to walk about the Shinra grounds to try remedy the extreme restless and unease he had been feeling chewing up his insides for weeks now. Ever since Angeal had been killed in action. Ever since Zack had broken down on his living room floor after keeping it together for days. Sephiroth had tried his best to comfort the sobbing man but the intense emotions that Zack had been expressing had really startled him. He’d made them both some tea, a comforting gesture that Angeal had always offered in times like that. He’d let Zack cry it out, gather himself up and leave. It’s only looking back that Sephiroth realised that he’d maybe only said nine or ten words. He felt guilty for not saying more. 

“Zack, I-”

“It’s okay, I forgive you!” Zack beamed as he grinned again at Sephiroth, grabbing his arm to guide him down the hall to his apartment. 

___

Zack had cooked a meal for them both, he wasn’t the most skilled in the world but it was a simple dish that reminded Sephiroth of the things Angeal would cook for them all once before. Zack had calmly chattered throughout the meal whilst Sephiroth absorbed the company, relaxing more into the chair feeling more whole again for the first time in a long while. Once they’d both finished he’d offered to clean the dishes before he left but Zack had told him off immediately before standing up, planting his strong hands on Sephiroth's shoulders and half pushing him back down into his seat. 

“Stop fussing, please...” Zack pleaded, sounding a little more scolding than he’d intended to, “... Come and chill on the couch. Just come be a human with me for a couple hours. You don’t have to be Shinra’s Sephiroth here, you can just… be?” 

He wasn’t sure whether he sounded persuasive or just desperate to keep Sephiroth close to him. He sighed inwardly as he realised he’d both been likely dealing with everything in the complete opposite ways. Him by keeping his schedule as full as he could, drowning out his grief with people and mindless chatter and Sephiroth by becoming even more reclusive than he already was. 

He must have been staring down for longer than he expected because the touch of Sephiroth’s cool hand on his cheek brought him back to the present. A pair of pale green eyes gazing back at him under a veil of _fucking gorgeous_ dark eyelashes. He opened his mouth a couple times to talk but absolutely nothing came out, his mind just fizzy white noise. He swallowed thickly. 

“Thank you, Zack.” Sephiroth said calmly before slipping his hand back further into thick, black spikes, tilting his head and pulling Zack into a chaste kiss. 

The sensation of suddenly being this intimately close with another person, let alone Zack, after days of isolation was overwhelming and Sephiroth crinkled his nose slightly as his eyes stung, threatening to start watering. He pulled away and looked back up into Zack’s eyes. The usually vibrant and glittering indigo were dull, bloodshot and _shit, definitely spilling over with tears_. Zack made a half choked bashful laugh as he turned his head into Sephiroth’s hand more, attempting to hide the tears rolling down his slightly blotchy cheeks. He apologised before standing up straight and wiping his face harshly with the back of his hand. 

They both made their way over to the couch, Zack lumped down on it, letting out an over the top sigh. He swivelled his legs round so he was laying across it, one leg up and one on the floor. He paused to take in the sight of Sephiroth who still didn’t ever look entirely comfortable in Zack’s apartment but much better than how he used to be. He was wearing his black leather pants and a tight fitting black V-neck tee, his chest still deliciously exposed compared with his usual uniform. He’d also swept back one side of his long bangs over his shoulder drawing Zack’s gaze up from his chest to his slender neck. Zack opened up his arms and made some grabbing motions with his hands, a silly gesture but he didn’t want anything to feel too serious right now. They both needed each other and they both needed comfort. 

Sephiroth blinked slowly and looked off to the side before a shy smile crept across his lips. He moved all his hair over to one shoulder before sitting and then lowering himself down until he was laying on top, his head under Zack’s chin. Both their long legs were a bit of a tangle too, but he didn’t mind, it was nice being this close to Zack again. With his ear on his chest, Sephiroth listened for a while to Zack’s deep breaths as he let the raven-haired man lazily play with his own silver locks. He let his weight sink a little deeper into him. Zack peppered soft kisses into his scalp and ran fingers through his hair tucking it behind his ear, and then moving it back to repeat the motion. He hummed back quietly as he let his mind grow fuzzy, but was brought back to reality when he could feel Zack's erection building under him. He appeared to be doing nothing to try to hide it.

After a little while, Zack swiftly untangled his fingers from Sephiroth's hair and started to meander his hands down his back and up his ribs, enticing out sweet, small hums before Sephiroth shifted and half lifted himself up and looked down at Zack, eyes now warmer, darker. He moved in for another kiss but this time it was deeper, hungrier. An unintentional groan slipped from Zack's lips as Sephiroth drove his thigh between Zack's, pressing some of his weight on to his hardening length. 

"Did you just want me to pretend I couldn’t feel your excitement?" he spoke into Zack's mouth with a smirk.

Before Zack could let any sound out of his open mouth to respond, Sephiroth took the opportunity to slip his long tongue in and muffle whatever excuse Zack had come up with. Seeking out the wet warmth of his mouth, seductively sliding his tongue over and around Zack’s, whilst pressing a little firmer into his erection. The younger SOLDIER suddenly growled a little and grabbed Sephiroth's around the waist and in a whirlwind of silver had flipped them both and was effectively pinning the slightly taller man to the couch. He flashed another blinding smile briefly before ducking down and latching onto the pale expanse of skin along Sephiroth's neck that had been teasing him all evening. 

Sephiroth let out a restrained groan as Zack worked him up, licking and nibbling at his neck, skimming teeth over his ear lobe and whispering ' _fuck, I've missed this_ ' into his ear. He fumbled between them both to unbuckle their belts. Zack worked on making him melt more and more into the couch with his skilled rhythm of sucking and licking motions. His arms buckled slightly as he breathed out a loud moan once Sephiroth finally let his strained erection out, his large hands wrapping around it, already slick with precum, pumping firm but slow.

"Ah, fuck Seph…" Zack groaned out, his hips involuntarily bucking into Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth just smiled softly and hummed in approval as his head turned to catch Zack's mouth in another deep kiss before Zack clumsily took off his own t-shirt and then Sephiroth's. He bowed his head and licked a long line from Sephiroth's navel and up his chest with the flat of his tongue, stopping to flick and suck on the perky nipple he found there. Sephiroth unexpectedly arched his back at the sensation, letting Zack knit his arm under him more to hold him closer. 

The General's hips twitched and thrust up, grinding against Zack. He wasn't aware of just how much he'd needed an outlet like this and had forgotten just how good it felt having Zack's weight on top of him, meeting his own grinding with a similar motion.

Zack pulled away suddenly panting, "I… hhh... gotta just, get… the… _hahh_ … the lube". 

He pushed his way off the General beneath him and went to find the lube from the bedroom. Sephiroth took this opportunity to shuffle out of his pants and underwear, lay them over the back of the couch and fluff up the couch pillows slightly.

Zack strode back in having also shed his pants somewhere along the way. He paused halfway across the room and stood dumbfounded by the image of Sephiroth gracefully draped over the couch on his front, seductively peeking out from under his bangs. 

"What?" he smirked, arching his back ever so slightly more. 

For a second time that evening Zack was lost for words, stood there full mast, mouth agape. 

"N… nothing" he breathlessly whispered as he walked the rest of the way back over to Sephiroth.

No matter how many times they'd sought comfort in this way, every time Zack was rendered useless for a moment or two in awe of just how strong, graceful and beautiful Sephiroth looked all at once. He settled in behind Sephiroth and leaned over to plant kisses down his long, slender back, muscles twitching beneath him. He could tell Sephiroth was attempting to hide his needy breathlessness by covering his face with a pillow. He worked his way, still kissing, down to the curve of Sephiroth's chiselled ass. He planted both hands on each side and gently prised them apart as he kissed down and down until he suddenly licked a wet trail directly over Sephiroth's tight, twitching hole. It enticed out a sharp moan which had Sephiroth throwing his head back in pleasure as Zack firmly swirled and circled the eagerly waiting ring of muscle, dipping slightly in. Moving one hand down to his own length, moaning softly in harmony with the taller man. 

He then slicked up his fingers and started to work Sephiroth open more, stretching and stroking until he was keening and squirming. His body writhing, begging for Zack to fuck him. Zack leant over and ran his hand over Sephiroth's silky hair, brushing it back out of his face, a delicious flushed pink dancing high on his cheekbones.

"You're so pretty" Zack hummed, looking down at Sephiroth.

His lips were plump and slightly parted, eyes half closed as he looked back at Zack. His flushed cheeks grew a little pinker at the admission as he attempted to suppress the smile threatening to stretch across his lips; but he hadn't needed to try as Zack made a startling drawn out stroke against Sephiroth's prostate, that had the larger man squirming beneath him, gasping out his name.

"Ah, Zack…" Sephiroth breathed before he felt Zack slip his fingers slowly out of him, dragging against his sweet spot.

Sephiroth weaved a hand under himself to stroke his own length as he felt the head of Zack's slicked up cock press teasingly at his entrance. He arched his back a little more pressing back ever so slightly, silently urging Zack to stretch him open with his thick cock, hoping Zack felt as desperate as he was. The raven haired man wound a fistful of silver locks around his hand.

"This okay today? I'll be gentle" he spoke, a silky undercurrent of lust noticeable in his hushed tones.

"Yes, but you should hurry before I decide to change my mind... " Sephiroth teased, bearing back a little more weight on Zack's cock.

Zack took this opportunity to oblige. He grabbed Sephiroth's hip with one hand to steady him and yanked back Sephiroth's hair before he firmly plunged his cock into his ass. The taller man's slender neck was beautifully exposed, his mouth open, gasping. He was breathing heavily, he knew he must look like such a needy wreck right now but couldn't quite bring himself to care. The stretch of his insides around Zack's warm cock ached for more as his muscles involuntarily clenched around Zack.

That was enough to dissolve any of Zack's remaining control. He pulled out to the head and snapped his hips forward, the momentum causing the couch to skid along the floorboards a touch. The sounds he was wringing out from Sephiroth made the heat in his gut twist and bloom. He ruthlessly pounded into Sephiroth, tugging on his hair occasionally when he started to hide his face in the couch pillows. 

"Hey, don't go all shy on me Seph" Zack purred, leaning down to speak directly into Sephiroth's ear.

He gave a swift lick and nibble before he snaked his hand underneath Sephiroth to bat his hand away from his twitching cock. 

"I know I can make you cum without any touching" he teased again, making the larger man shiver. 

Zack guided Sephiroth's hand back down to the couch and held his wrist there, rubbing a thumb over his own but still holding it down with quite some force. It was just the right amount of reassuring touch and strength that Sephiroth enjoyed about screwing around with Zack. Zack always gave a lot, hard and fast, but also was shrouded with such generosity and care. He’d always got the balance just right over dominating Sephiroth but peppering in reassuring touches and encouragements. Sephiroth had never had a lover like that, one that properly listened and learned about everything that got him off. He knew he could stop Zack if he needed to, but the way Zack’s thick cock was stretching and rubbing against his insides, it almost felt like his brain was short circuiting… It just felt _too good_ right now.

Sephiroth moaned as Zack changed up the rhythm, slowly dragging his cock in and out. Frustratingly slowly. His breaths were ragged and heavy behind Sephiroth, relishing in the tight warmth around his cock. Every time he thrust in, to the point of brushing against Sephiroth’s prostate, the taller man would clench around him, delicious gasps falling from his lips. He unravelled the silver hair from his fist and brushed it to the side so he could run his nails down Sephiroth’s slender, toned back in the same agonisingly slow pace that he was fucking him with. He coaxed out another groan from the General, even though it was through gritted teeth it sounded so filthy. Sephiroth pushed back his weight, impaling himself further on to Zack’s cock and Zack felt his erection twitch, almost cumming on the spot. He adored watching Sephiroth writhe around, acting so needily, as if Zack’s body was the only thing keeping him alive. He hastily grabbed Sephiroth’s hips to remain in control.

“Nngh… you… you think you can cum for me?” Zack growled, guiding Sephiroth’s hips just slow enough to starve off his orgasm.

Sephiroth nodded into the couch pillow, both hands gripping dangerously hard, threatening to tear the fabric. His hands were shaking a little, obviously so close to release himself. 

Zack began to pump Sephiroth’s hips faster onto his cock, the heat in Sephiroth’s groin spreading with each prod to his prostate. His length already dripping with precum bobbed helplessly. He considered stroking himself but kept his hands in place where Zack had held them before. The pressure in his groin and the tightness of his balls became too much as he felt his cock pulsate and spill sticky ropes of cum, completely untouched. The muscles of his ass clenched around Zack’s length as he felt the heat from Zack’s release begin to fill him up, effectively milking his cock as he felt the man behind him’s weight collapse a little. A soft fuzziness cloaking his mind as he choked out an unrestrained moan, gasping as the ripples of his climax dissipated.

After the initial rolling waves of pleasure had subsided, Zack leaned over and placed a sweaty forehead to Sephrioth’s back, trying to catch his breath as his softening cock slipped out. Sephiroth clumsily moved under him, attempting to maneuver them both, held back a little by his semi-diminished fucked out strength. He finally managed to twist himself until he was on his back after Zack had sat back on his heels. 

He winced a little at laying directly in the stickiness on Zack’s couch, but tried not to focus on that too much even though normally he was very quick to clean and neaten everything up again. Not this time though. He pulled Zack down onto his chest and nuzzled his nose into Zack’s wild black spikes, twirling a few strands around his fingers and gently kissing the crown of Zack’s head. They can just lay here for a while and just “be”. Just like Zack wanted. Just like he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much and there is so little bottom!Sephiroth work out there so I'm adding a little extra into the world. I just can't get over these two, I love them so much.


End file.
